


The walls cried blood (and I cried your name)

by moonkevin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians in Space, Light Angst, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/moonkevin
Summary: “My mother says that when I start talking I never know when to stop.”“I don’t suppose it has anything to do with what you’re saying, Your Highness?”
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	The walls cried blood (and I cried your name)

“My mother says that when I start talking I never know when to stop.”

“I don’t suppose it has anything to do with what you’re saying, Your Highness?” Jihoon asks, raising her eyebrows. The princess hums in contemplation, attention already returning to the butterfly she held on her delicate fingers. There’s a swarm of them, fluttering around the princess of the stars. The royal gardens glow under the moonlight, Univora’s most colourful flora adorning its every corner. The princess sits amidst it, gazing at her best friend with a smile that invites company to her beautiful perch. Jihoon accepts the invitation, her mind reasoning that the royal court can do without their precious princess for just one small hearing.

“You never come around anymore, Jihoon–friend. I was starting to fear you’ve been taken by the grapevine monkeys,” The princess smiles, letting her butterfly go to shift towards Jihoon. The girl smiles politely in return, the ever-annoying voice in the back of her mind reminding her that it is improper to show more than polite emotions while on duty.

“I’m afraid the guards have hunted out all of the grapevine monkeys, Your Majesty,” Jihoon responds, voice monotone as the princess pouts.

“They will always come back. Don’t be so sure,” The princess declares, draping herself over Jihoon’s lap as she speaks. The guard only sighs, fighting a fond smile from surfacing on her face. The princess points to a constellation overhead, the one Univorans call Sailor’s Heart. It resembles a ship, sailing over the planet on an endless journey.

“How long has it been since you’ve last seen your family, Jihoon–friend?” The princess whispers, sympathy in her eyes. Jihoon blinks, wondering why the princess was asking.

“Four years if I remember correctly, Your Royal Majesty.”

“It’s Jun. How many times must I remind you to use my name, Jihoon–friend?”

“Multiple times, Your Majesty. Just as much as I request you to not refer to me by Jihoon–friend,” Jihoon replies, voice flat. Junnie pouts, hand reaching up to boop Jihoon’s nose. The guard flinches at the gesture, earning a smile from the silly princess.

“At least use Junhui, then, for you are the love of my life. My very bestest friend, better than what any suitor could offer me. Now, tell me more about your time with your family. I rather missed your sister,” Junhui crosses her arms, wiggling to lie in a comfortable position. Jihoon resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“There’s not much that you haven’t seen, Junhui. You drop by nearly every day back then,” Jihoon points out. Junhui says nothing, only a patient smile on her lips as she holds Jihoon’s gaze. Slowly, she recounts stories after stories of life in the port. Petty arguments with Jihoon’s little sister, helping her father load and unload ships, cooking with her mother, looking forwards to Junhui’s daily visit to the docks, sharing a childhood of laughter and joy with the planet’s princess while her royal guard tried his best to keep them out of trouble. Jihoon is sure they were the reason for at least 90% of that guard’s gray hairs, yet they were simply little children. Junhui watches with her full attention, laughing at the memories of their many pranks and gazing wistfully at the story of Jihoon’s father.

“Do you ever wish you were still with them, Jihoon–friend?” Junhui asks. Jihoon stops mid-sentence, not realizing that her voice has become longing with every passing story. Her lips thin, pressed together as she contemplates the question.

“I never had a choice, Junhui. We needed money after times got tough when—” Jihoon chokes up, although years of burying her emotions lead to a fast recovery, “—when Dad passed on. Royal guards were the only way I could help them.”

“There is always another way, Jihoon–friend. We always have a choice,” Junhui reassures, her voice so sure that Jihoon can’t help but believe her a little, despite all evidence contradicting it.

“Why are you here?” Jihoon clears her throat, eager to change the subject. Junhui studies her with thin lips, eyes searching for something she could use to return the conversation to its intended topic. She sighs, resigning to Jihoon.

“Mother tells me I talk too much. I figured she and Father would like a trial without me questioning her every word,” Junhui shrugs, although Jihoon can see storm clouds in her usually clear gray eyes. Her finger starts twisting strands of strawberry pink locks, a nervous habit Jihoon has long learnt meant the princess’s mind was everywhere except right here.

“Someone must put the King straight. His anger is hardly containable if you weren’t there, Junhui.”

“And yet he looks at me with such fury that I just—” A choked cry, “—I just don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t stand the way he puts the innocents down just to spite me sometimes. I can’t stand hearing their tortured screams in my mind at night, Jihoon–friend,” The princess whispers, voice quivering in fury. Jihoon’s hand intuitively starts carding through Junhui’s hair trying to soothe her.

“You tried your best, Junhui. There’s only so many you can save,” Jihoon said, trying to ease the princess. It doesn’t work very well.

“The walls bleed, Jihoon–friend. You can’t see them, no. You can’t see them cry for mercy. You can’t see them bleed wounds on innocent skin. You can’t see their raw scratches, screaming bloody murder to me because I couldn’t save them,” Junhui trembles, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. Her gray eyes are a hurricane as if all of her life is reduced to the guilt-induced hallucinations the princess finds at night.

“I know what the court whispers about me. I know how they call me crazy and stupid for disputing with the king. I know they call me insane for screaming in the middle of the night. I know everything they call me, but I also know the way the innocent prisoner’s family looks at me!” Junhui sobs, a mess on Jihoon’s legs as she breaks. Jihoon briefly wonders how long the princess felt this way. She wonders how long those emotions have been bottled up, how long has it been since Jihoon was able to pull Junhui back to the real world from her last hallucination. There are only so many excuses she could make up to check on her best friend.

“It’s all in your head, Jun. Stay with me, okay? Just listen to my voice,” Jihoon murmurs, trying to remain stable and calm for the troubled princess. Junhui sobs loudly, hand fisting the hem of Jihoon’s shirt and crying. The guard wonders what would the princess have done if she wasn’t there. She wonders how long would the princess keep holding on, trying to stay the perfect image of serene until the string was stretched out too thin.

“You do so much for me, Jihoon–friend. Always there. Always so patient,” Junhui chokes out.

“And you always do so much for everyone that goes through trial. Always trying. Always brave.” Jihoon smiles, hand rubbing circles on the small of Junhui’s back.

“‘It’s never the order that’s evil,’” Junhui whispers, eyes squeezed shut to forget everything. Her guilt pools at the tip of her fingers, clinging onto Jihoon like a lifeline.

“‘Only the emotions behind them.’ So don’t stop trying, okay? If you give up, that we have no hope, Jun. Your father has a terrible temper, but he loves you to bits,” Jihoon soothes. Junhui sniffles, finally coming down from her place of helplessness.

“You called me Jun,” Junhui whispers, looking up to meet Jihoon’s gaze. The guard freezes, remembering that she’s on duty.

“You’ll have to keep a secret then, Your Majesty,” Jihoon replies. The princess only smiles.

“My lips are sealed,” Junhui laughs, miming zipping her lips and throwing the key away.

“Come on, let’s get you back inside. I think the trials are over for today,” Jihoon urges. Junhui narrows her eyes, jutting out her bottom lip.

“Will you steal me a cookie?” She asks. Jihoon shakes her head in exasperation, rolling her eyes as she shoves the princess off her lap.

“Hey!” Junhui yelps, although her recovery is quick. Jihoon lets a smile slip past her walls.

“Steal your own cookies, Your Highness.”


End file.
